villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DNAliens
DNAliens are the simple offen talkless henchmen of the Highbreed, actselly made of supoosingly "Inferior" alien races deemed by the Highbreeds. They are 1/2 any species, 1/2 Xenocytes, despite their speciesism. They often use ID Masks that can make them appear human. They thrive on cold weather. Victims DNAliens are created when a Xenocyte bonds with a host and is forcibly turned it into a DNAlien, as explained by one in which the DNAlien half of the parasite controls the host half because the host half is "repulsive" to them. These parasites were going to be shipped off in large trucks, but were destroyed thanks to the efforts of Jetray, Gwen, Kevin and Ken. Powers and Abilities DNAliens possess ability to spit out slimes from their mouths in order to trap their victims: however, only Humanoid, Osmosian and Arachnichimp DNAliens can do this. Some DNAlien variants have enhanced strength where they can toss around people like a bale of straw. DNAliens have enhanced jumping and can release tentacles from their bodies. DNAliens are also good in handling technology such as laser guns to shoot down their foes. Human DNAliens *'Slime Spit': Human DNAliens can spit yellow slime from their mouths to trap targets. *'Enhanced Strength': Human DNAliens possess incredible strength enough to tear through metal. Arachnichimp DNAliens *'Enhanced Agility': Arachnichimp possess enhanced agility as they are able to fast just like normal Arahnichimps. Pyronite DNAliens *'Pyrokinesis': Pyronite DNAliens possess pyrokinesis. *'Pyro Immunity': Pyronite DNAliens are immune to heat and fire just like normal Pyronites, Unlike other DNAliens who are weak agaisnt heat and fire. *'Cryo Immunity': Pyronite DNAliens are immune to cold just like normal pyronites as they cannot be frozen. Vulpimancer DNAliens *'Quill Projection': Vulpimancer DNAliens can shoot quills fom their backs just like normal Vulpimancers. Osmosian DNAliens * Osmosian DNAliens have the ability to absorb matter and energy and can spit yellow goo from their mouth like most DNAliens. Florauna DNAliens * Florauna DNAliens have chlorokinesis. History The DNAliens first appearance is "Ben 10 Returns: Part 1", One was first seen in a lair informing the Highbreed Commander that Max Tennyson has been causing trouble to them. Another DNAlien was seen in the Rust Bucket, The DNAlien was trying to locate the Omnitrix, but couldn't find the Omnitrix. The DNAlien attack Ben Tennyson where he enter Rust Bucket to look around, The DNAlien was unable to defeated Ben, Ben used a fire extinguisher on the DNAlien, and The DNAlien escape. Later the DNAliens use ID Masks to disguise themselves as humans and they was giving Laser Lances to the Forever Knights and Kevin Levin. After Kevin demonstrate how the Laser Lances, Magister Librid reveral himself to them and the Forever Knights, The DNAliens unmasked themselves and prepare to attack Ben and his team. but The DNAliens along with the Forever Knights were defeated by Ben's new alien transformation Swampfire. Trivia *Dwayne has confirmed DNAliens are hybrids, not a species, so they are not in any Omnitrix Database. navigation Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Parasite Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Genderless Category:Hybrids Category:Cowards Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Animals Category:Multi-Beings Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Humanoid Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Hostile Species Category:Corrupting Influence